User talk:Nat Daughter Of Zeus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nat Daughter Of Zeus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 21:26, March 21, 2011 Pictures of the strange weather... Yo,Mah budd. So,You know how I was telling you how I got cool/weird pics of some clouds?Well 'ere they are. SANY1694.JPG SANY1695.JPG SANY1696.JPG SANY1697.JPG SANY1698.JPG SANY1699.JPG SANY1700.JPG SANY1701.JPG SANY1702.JPG SANY1703.JPG SANY1704.JPG P.S Yes,I took these pictures ~Danielle~ Hi message me to go on chat Justin aura can you really see auras/what they mean? can you see mine? i've heard that some people have a mix of colors (rainbow) because they fit multiple types, and i think that might be me....also, how can i tell what my "wave"/scent is? as much as you can tell me would be appreciated. thanks. okay. like this? what does that mean? is it rare? srry 4 all the questons, just curious...... koolio, thnx :) awesome. hey, i just found this site about aura's, it gives meanings of some colors. here's the url: http://www.thiaoouba.com/see_aura_color.htm (Blue: Balanced existence, sustaining life, eased nerve system, transmitting forces and energy. People with blue strong point in their Aura are relaxed, balanced and feel ready to live in a cave and survive. They are born survivors. Blue thought is a thought about relaxing the nerve system to achieve the balance of the mind or a thought about surviving. Electric blue can override any other color in the Aura, when the person is receiving and/or transmitting information in a telepathic communication.) interesting. does their suggestion (on the above link) for seeing auras (others and own) really work? kk. thnx again. let me know if there is anything i can do 4 u. i wont b on again 4 a few days, im @ my dad's & g-ma's 4 easter. ttyl Weather? Hey, here we're having really phsyco weather. Gianna is all the way in....Wisconsin I think, and she complained about the weather too. Do you have any ideas whats going on? Two days ago it was in the 80s, now its in the 40s. I mean, What the noodles? Our clouds have been really wierd too. Any info or insight would be great! MagicEverywhere99 12:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC)The BEST Person you will ever meet.XD AKA Hannah :P Dude. Hey, I know I'm the least person you really want to talk to, I mean more then ever. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, trust me, I know you and Paige (I talked to her, dun worry) will NEVER forgive me, I get it. But I just miss talking to you guys, you were my girls! But yeah, I guess it has changed....I was wondering if me you and Paige could go on chat sometime and talk? Yeah...um, its a useless, hopeless wish, but I hope it happens :) Love, The Worst Bitch On Earth, (I dont use this wikia anymore!!) Khrys. My FRAN. Yeah, I miss you like hell! Alot has changed with me also, I've found my mum. *sighs slowly* It's Aphrodite. YEAH! I KNOW. XD Um, I barely use emal anymore and I deactivated my FB. I made a new one and its "rp" it's Kendralyn KissesandCurses Noire SeaThorne. Yeah! A dream? Holy fuckery. That's....c-creepy...We have weird weather here also...I can make up of what they mean, sorta. And um, can we go on chat? Like for awhile? Cause um I have nothing to do D: So what up? What was the dream about? IM ON!!!!! No promises, but I'll try to be on the whole day to wait. I'M ON THE KH CHAT!!! Re:Aura Lol, I'm still kind of new to the aura stuff. I started seeing them during the accident, but I only realized it 1 or 2 years ago. That's when i realized it was abnormal. First it was just bright lights, no colors, but in these past few months I'm starting to see colors. I can barely ever see my aura, which frustrates me. Imma put up a couple of pics, can you tell me what colors you see? Not perfect amazing editting skills.jpg Hannah spring dress.jpg Cute hannah.jpg Hannah soccer jersey.jpg Re: r.e. Okay, your heart line an life line are really long (Thats a good thing!) but your head (AKA smarts) starts not so well, but you get wiser as you become with age. :D Oh, and how I do it? SUPER easy! I think I learned this from my grandmother, or my mom. Heres a picture to give you an idea: Re: Thanks! The aura's are fun, but distracting! Speaking of, I just took some pics of me (Like less than 5 min ago XD) Imma load em onto my comp and upload em here right now XD My Aura-ness Hey, heres a pic. I edited it XD My eyes are a wacky color cause these two people at school keep calling me vampire girl...So here it is:D Can you tell my aura? If not, I'll put an un-editted one..if i can XD -Hannah-Daughter of Aphrodite CRAP A FEWWW PROBLEMSSSSS! 1. This wiki is more deserted than the last time I was on! WTF! 2. I'm having serious memory loss! I can't remember my 11th birthday, and everything in my brain is just scrambled out of order! I can remember my 10th b-day, but thats it. I'm forgetting names of people, and even sometimes i have to think of what my address is, even though i've lived there for over a decade! 3. I've been having wierd dreams....but I have memory loss of those as well. I just remembered them the other day, I was saving them to tell you, and now they're gone! 4. I feel watched. ALL. THE. TIME. 5. I've been having random dizzy spells (Those were a week or two ago) and I need to hold onto something so I won't pass out! 6. I CANT FIND MY EYELINERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Sincerely, Hannah, your friend CRAP A FEWWW PROBLEMSSSSS! 1. This wiki is more deserted than the last time I was on! WTF! 2. I'm having serious memory loss! I can't remember my 11th birthday, and everything in my brain is just scrambled out of order! I can remember my 10th b-day, but thats it. I'm forgetting names of people, and even sometimes i have to think of what my address is, even though i've lived there for over a decade! 3. I've been having wierd dreams....but I have memory loss of those as well. I just remembered them the other day, I was saving them to tell you, and now they're gone! 4. I feel watched. ALL. THE. TIME. 5. I've been having random dizzy spells (Those were a week or two ago) and I need to hold onto something so I won't pass out! 6. I CANT FIND MY EYELINERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Sincerely, Hannah, your friend A diary... TT-TT I always lose those, but ok. And nah, not that much, I just can't hear anything, and idk if my heart starts beating hard and stuff, I never usually pay attention much. It actually hasnt happened in awhile, I guess. But awhile ago it became more often. OH! One other thing. I weather is crazy! At least once or twice a week theres a huge lightning/thunder storm RIGHT above my house! One time the wind was so crazy at my friends house that we went inside because we thought there was a tornado! And another ti me the storm was so crazy, its just.... WOW! 13:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Two crazy things happened last night. 1st: Right when I went onto this site, like the second I did, it started crazily lightning and thundering. I asked my step mom if it was supposed to storm all week and she said it wasn't even supposed to storm today. Then I had a dream. I was in school, and I Couldn't remember my locker number, combo, or any of the classes I went in! It was so real, and scary. Plus everything in the school changed, And I ended up going on the wrong bus. I remember walking with some girl. She kind of looked a bit like you. (They were both 8th graders). We talked for a bit then came to this steep hill. Then the girl said she was going to stay, and the hill was too hard to walk up. I think she was a dryad, because her appearance changed to a muddy, tree-ish feature. There was another girl, playing with my backpack when I wasnt looking. She was kinda pissy, but I showed her off. She had caramel brown hair and these really amazing eyes. One sec, I'll put a pic of what they looked EXACTLY like. Anyways, Trudging up the hill was REALLY REALLY hard. I was a couple miles from home and I was not very happy. Right when I was about to reach the top, I woke up. And I remember thinking the first thing that came to mind. ''Phew. Just a dream. The only reason I don't remember my new locker combo, locker #, ect. is because I haven't gone into 7th grade yet...XD ''But still, it was pretty scary. Sincerely, Hannah Your Choice... I know it's been a while, but I've been thinking you need a chance. Join the Alpha Army and rebel against the gods. You have a week to reply. --Your Half-Bro, Brandon, son of Zeus Goodbye Goodbye, I'm leaving and I might not come back. TTYL Hopfuly (Weak Smile) -Brandon Report Sorry Nat, I have to report Sander Maskerman Cohen KIA and Amelia Mary Earhart MIA and presumed dead in the Battle of Juneau, Alaska. We are sending out the Psi Platoon on a Rescue and will give results on Amelia's survival status. Brandon 07:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heyy Nat!!!waasup?? Nomin Demigod57 05:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) my arua hi i would like to know my arua. am a daughter of zeus and posiden. how to how do you delete pics you posted can you delete the one of me? sorry after i out my pic on here monster attacked me. hell hound stil have scars taking a shower. scars went away thankfully before my mom saw them!!!! she would have freaked out!!! my new page new page CURSE FREE DEMIGOD CHAT made it today, 10/27/11 plese refer non cursing friends. thx please report to me the people who harass you . aagggghhh monster lookin at me gotta go. hi from sis Hey nat,, this is demigod57, your little sis!!! sorry i got mad. people have been latly shunning me so i just was irratated and my best friend said that i was a jerk and a big loser and... you get the point. she joined THE BAD TEAM. so im sorry again. say hi on my new page CURSE FREE DEMIGOD CHAT. NO ONE HAS BLOGGED ECEPT FOR ME. oops my caps lock was on!!! bye, ******. oh i would like to know my arua. thanks!!1 I am alive- get on soon and reply-Asds3 22:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Justin, son of Posiedon I am alive. I am alive- get on soon and replyAsds3 22:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Justin, son of Posiedon hey? check your email check your email - Kenlee the DOPE chat can you get on chat right now? - Kenlee the D.O.P.E. a can you get on again? - Kenlee the D.O.P.E. how to use your powers sooooo...how?message me back asap, pleaseJasonsonofposeidon 20:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Email me Hey Nat.Can you email me? ( cnr2017@yahoo.com) Kay thanks bye hii. whats the proof that demigods exist? and how do you know if you are one? just look around. the gods are everywher:statues, names, weather. and since the gods are around, so are their kids. they just cant help falling in love (and into beds) with mortals. they have demigod kids. like me and nat. how do you know if you are one? search ten signs you may be a demigod on the internet. its not the best test, but its a good one. look for signs in yourself like weird powers. dreams. -jay sea, daughterof neptune